ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13: The Team Relay
(Back at 402 University Boulevard, the four cars and some of ANW's top ninjas are with the three teams of warriors.) * Michael Johnson: Alright, fellas. How was your training? * Lamar: Good. * Finn McMissile: Not easy here, but you know it's gonna get more difficult in San Antonio next year. Now, it is time for the Team Relay. Well, the obstacles we have here were selected, because they've been seen recently in Mount Midoriyama and because they've been proven difficult to conquer. * Lightning McQueen: In fact, the first of the two obstacles that the Blue Monkeys will be tackling in the first course is one that no cloud warrior has ever attempted. In Houston, it took out Kenat and Tezan. It is the Crazy Cliffhanger. You have to traverse the narrow ledges using only your finger-tips. If you fall, a 20-second penalty will be added to your time. You'll then continue to the next obstacle, which is the Diving Boards. * JJ Woods: Now, you saw it on TV 3 years ago, but there, the obstacle has 4 boards. Here at boot-camp, it has 3 coins. * Lightning McQueen: If you fail to get across it, a 10-second penalty will be added to your time. Now, because Mount Midoriyama isn't just about skill - it's also about endurance, we've added something else to the course. Remember the logs we had the Russian Mafia carry? * Eljam: Don't remind me. * Holley Shiftwell: Of course you do. * Finn McMissile: You will carry those with you from obstacle to obstacle. Each one of you will take a log, so choose your comrades wisely. It's where strategy can pay off, guys. Now, you compete individually, but it is total team time that will determine your fate. * Holley Shiftwell: The first obstacle in the second course is the Roulette Cylinder. * Mater: Red Dragons, you know as well as anyone that this obstacle will test your grip and upper body strengths to your absolute limit as you navigate the cylinder into the red cradle. * Finn McMissile: You only get one shot and if you fall, a 30-second penalty will be added to your time. The second obstacle in Course 2 is the Balance Tank. You must balance atop a rolling log and ride it safely to the opposite platform. If you fall, you have to push the log back to the starting point. If you failed twice, a 20-second penalty will be added to your times. * Mater: Well, you're all gonna have your hands full, because in the third course, the White Tigers will be facing three obstacles. * Finn McMissile: The first two are paired together. They are the Double Salmon Ladder and the Unstable Bridge. Now, 3 villains failed at this in Vegas. Fail at any part of this combination and 30 seconds will be added to your time. Then, it's onto everybody's favourite obstacle, the Warped Wall. Today, you get to show us what you learned at Boot Camp. If you can't get up it, 20 seconds will be added to your time. (Back at the house, Agent J are ready for their band performance while the selected warrior adults get into position on their chosen course.) * Michael Johnson: Alright, let's hustle! Come on! * Lamar: Tortugas! * Male Warriors: Get'cha Head In The Game! (As Finn says "GO!", back in the suburbs, Agent J selects "I Don't Dance" on his iPhone and starts playing the drums while the two deer get into the pace of the rhythm. During that, it skips to the railway line and the boulevard course where the Red Dragons, Blue Monkeys and White Tigers are making light work of the course, crushing obstacle after obstacle and carrying object after object to and from the starting line and back. As the song ends, the scene cuts to back inside the speedway. Finn McMissile and his friends, Mater, Holley Shiftwell and Lightning McQueen, are with the three teams. The big screen shows the team name and the two warrior members as well as their times as Finn speaks.) * Finn McMissile: Guys, what a big battle it's been. * Lightning McQueen: None of the Mafia weren't successful on the Diving Boards and four of them failed at the Crazy Cliffhanger. Their time, with penalties factored in: 22 minutes, 58.37 seconds. Blue Monkeys, your time - 8 minutes, 9.35 seconds. * Brhea: Yes! (Brhea, Bryal, Eljam, Padwy and Glema congratulate themselves. In the house, Bambi and Faline, are also happy with that while Agent J and L take a break from their shopping spree.) * Lightning McQueen: You are safe. * Finn McMissile: Red Dragons, you knew the bar was set high. But Gray Eye, Violet Eye and Black Eye, these three came up short on the Roulette Cylinder and that settled the SPO with heavy time penalties. Their time, with penalties - 18 minutes, 45.31 seconds. Red Dragons, your time - 10 minutes, 21.88 seconds. (Lamar, Halei, Jeash, Boyan, Kefra and Bronte McKeown celebrate that.) * Holley Shiftwell: Guys, we know the KAW warriors had a frustrating run. Hadan, what happened? * Hadan: Plague doesn't have the slightest clue of what just happened to him. * Finn McMissile: Their time was 6 minutes, 22.81 seconds, but because of all of the missed obstacles, there's 21 minutes in penalties. So, their Total Team Time is 27 minutes, 22.81 seconds. * Lightning McQueen: White Tigers, your time - 7 minutes, 55.30 seconds. (Intho, Hadan, Daala, Lydav, Sejen and Gaale also celebrate the win.) * Finn McMissile: White Tigers, you're safe. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Home Alone 4 - Taking Back The House